Field of the Invention
In electrical and electronic appliances, the appropriate electronic circuits are usually constructed in modular form, i.e. from individual semiconductor components or groups of semiconductor components which are each disposed on a common substrate and can be prefabricated in order to simplify assembly of the appliance. In the event of damage, it is also easier to exchange modules than individual components or entire circuits.
A stable, reliable and inexpensive configuration is desired when building and configuring semiconductor modules of this type. Moreover, the smallest possible overall size of the modules is desired. In particular, the mechanical stability and the possibility of dissipating heat that is generated are also to be taken into account.
Insulating ceramics that, at least on their top side which faces the semiconductor components, have a metal layer which may, for example, be in the form of conductor tracks, are typically used as substrate bodies for the semiconductor modules of this type.
One problem with this is that of joining the connections to the metal layer of the substrate body in a manner that is as durable and stable as possible and has the best possible conductivity.